Ichiban Taisetsu
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: Ayaka gets some devastating news about Asuna before she can work out her emotions and tell her how she feels about her, but she might get a second chance. SPOILER. Don't read if you haven't seen past episode 22. FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1: Tears and Realizations

***Setsuna here. I'm editind this story, so if this isn't your first time reading and you're wondering why it looks different, well that's why. Forgive all my mistake, I wrote this story four years ago and rushed through it. Sad that I'm just now fixing it, lol. Meanwhile, don't you just love this couple. Also, I've created a community for these two. If you like stories about them, come join. This fanfic is a SPOILER, so please don't read if you haven't seen past episode 22 of the first season, which by now, you should have.**

**Summary: Ayaka gets some devastating news about Asuna but she might get a second chance to tell her how she feels.**

**Also, **_**Iinchou**_** means Class rep, **_**sensei**_** means teacher, **_**Oujou-sama**_** means princess. Without further ado...**

**Ichiban Taisetsu**

_Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Ch. 1: Tears and Realizations**

Ayaka Yukihiro cried quietly in her room. She couldn't believe this was happening, anything but this, _' If only I would've been with her, I could've prevented this_,' she thought, burying her face farther in her knees, as if to stop the onslaught of tears forcing their way out.

She was sitting, crounched down on her bed with her knees brought up to her chin. She had been in this position as long as she could remember- it could've been a day or just a few hours, time was something far away from her mind.

The sun was setting in sky, and each hour it was closer to night, the more dreadful the darkening room became. Her blonde hair was sticking to her face and knees, from the tears she shed and all the sweating she was doing, she was still wearing her school uniform from yesterday, after hearing the news of her best friend's death she just broke down and couldn't control it anymore.

She didn't move much from her feetle position sitting on her bottom bunk in the room she shared with two of her fellow classmates. The covers were draped lazily around her knees and her back was propped uncomfortably against the wall. _' I knew there was something wrong with her; I could've done something about it!' she yelled in her mind.'_

"That's enough, " she mumbled, "I have got to pull myself together. "

She took a long breath and and rose her head up, she rubbed her puffy eyes and tried to focus on the wall to get her vision back to normal. Then the dorm room door opened and a tall girl with brown hair walked in and turned on the lightswitch.

"Iinchou...," the girl paused, "Ayaka-san, it's time for dinner, we're eating in the cafeteria today, do feel up to it?"

Ayaka squinted and blinked to adjust to the lumanating glow flooding her once dull room. She took a deep sigh..

"Yeah, I might just do that, thank you, Chizuru-san."

Chizuru gave a faint smile and turned on her heel, shutting the door slowly on her way out. Ayaka stood up, and brushed off her school uniform. _'I better change,'_ she thought, as she picked out a more comfortable shirt and skirt.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Dinner ended quickly, it was not the cheerful and upbeat, albeit slightly odd environment they were accustomed to. Most everyone simply remained quiet and kept to themselves. Asuna's empty chair like an elephant in the room.

When Ayaka could find the quietness no longer relaxing, she found herself walking the hallways. She felt a little better after changing her clothes, pulling back her waist length blonde hair, and most importantly washing her face. She was now commencing a search for a certain child teacher of theirs.

"Where is he?" she whispered, she thought about the ten year-old protegy. She pictured him on a normal basis happy and cheerful, running around without a care, but not today. Today he was no where to be found.

It made perfect sense, they did room together, after all, and from what she had learned about Asuna's untimely demise; Negi was the last to see her alive, it stood to reason that he'd be the most upset. Ayaka felt her eyes beginning to sting and she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

_' I need to stop, crying won't bring her back, no matter how much I do cry,'_ she thought. _'If that monkey could see me now, she would probably be enjoying a good laugh at my expense.'_

She continued walking until something caught her eye, it was a name plate outside of the dorm room that read: **Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe**, and then a piece of paper was taped under it that read: **Negi Springfield, **written in Asuna's handwriting.

She knocked on the door, hoping for Negi, but not really expecting anyone, she wanted to try to talk about Asuna's final hours with him, in hopes of better understanding how someone can just up and die, she wanted to know the truth.

She traced Asuna's name with her finger as she heard footsteps approaching from the opposite side. Was he really in the room the whole time? She prepared to properly greet him as the door creaked open and...

"Sakurazaki-san," Ayaka said suprisingly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was Negi-sensei's room, I must have come to the wrong door," she laughed nervously, knowing full well that she had come to the right door.

"No, Iinchou-san, you're right," said the short, raven-haired swordsman, "This is Negi-sensei's room, I'm taking care of Ojou-sama. She has been crying since before we arrived, telling me not to leave her side."

Setsuna gave a weary smile and returned to the couch where her princess lay and sat carefully, pulling the cover over the sleeping mage. The princess buried her face into Setsuna's lap, mumbling her childhood friend's name in her sleep.

"Seems she wore herself down," the swordswoman added, brushing stray strands from the girl's tear-stained face. Konoka whimpered at the touch. "It's okay, rest now."

Ayaka stared in amazement at how far their relationship had come in such a short time. Suddenly feeling intrusive, she turned toward the door. "You guys have such a beautiful relationship, I envy it, and you Sakurazaki-san, I wish I could've been like with us," Ayaka smiled, thinking of her best friend, before graciously exiting the door, leaving behind a puzzled, but smiling Setsuna.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ayaka ran as fast as she could through the hallways, towards the exit, she thought she probably could have even given Asuna a run for her money. She let her legs do the leading and by the time she had to stop to catch her breath and realized she ran all the way to the World Tree. She stared at the gorgeous tree, it's scary aura suddenly inviting. She told herself she would never come here because this was the last place Asuna was seen alive.

Ayaka paced around the tree, then sat down under the huge covering, she hunched down and brought her knees up to her chin much like when she was sitting on her bed. She realized then that she was crying more than ever now, but she didn't bother to wipe the stinging tears away. She let them fall freely and sat under the protection of the branches letting the cool breeze and pretty night calm her.

_'I know why I'm here,' _she realized slowly, _'I know why I'm crying, not because I'm envious of Sakurazaki-san, and now I know it is not because I can't find Negi-sensei...' _She glanced up at the branches swaying curiously over her head. The place where her best friend took her last breath. What did she think about? How did she feel? Did she have any regrets? Ayaka couldn't help these thoughts as she grieved in silent anguish, hoping that by some chance a miracle could occur.

"It's because I'm in love with you, Asuna," she smiled. Her words, unheard, disappearing into the chilly night's air.

**A/N: So after editing, I honestly didn't think I spent as much time as I did. Well, I changed some things up. Sorry for not doing this originally. I had been putting it off, since the idea of reading these stories so many years after the fact, scared me slightly. Alrighty, enjoy this yet again, I'm going to go edit the other chapters. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pactios and Stories

***Hey there, welcome to the second chapter, currently being redone. Not sure if I ever mention it, but Ichiban Taisetsu translates to Most Precious. Wow, I wrote this story back in high school. Seems such a long time ago. Anywho, in chapter one, Ayaka had a very omportant realization. She's in love and it's not Negi-yay! So I'll leave you to your own devices and to enjoy a redoing of chapter 2...**

**Ichiban Taisetsu**

_Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 2: Pactios and Stories**

Ayaka sat under the towering tree until slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams led her to the all too familiar night before...

"Hey! Cheer up," the smiling blonde said to the shorter red-headed girl, handing her a small disposable cup with what she presumed to be some kind of juice concoction, most likely made by Yue, "It's your birthday, you're not supposed to be sad."

Ayaka watched her closest friend sip cautiously on her juice; she seemed unusually contemplative. Ayaka felt that there was definitely something troubling the pigtailed girl; however, even after years of being great friends, she couldn't think of how to word her sentiment, so she opted for silence. Asuna knew that if she needed to, she could always talk, but the thoughts plaguing her mind, were not of the festivities. It was of what was destined to come.

"You're being awfully nice tonite, Iinchou, are you feeling okay?" Asuna asked, almost concerned at the lack of fighting they weren't doing, and hadn't been doing lately. Ayaka blushed slightly, giving the red-head a heartfelt glare,

"Can't I be nice to my friend, besides what's wrong with you?" Ayaka asked knowingly.

Asuna stared at the ground thinking about her fateful dream. She forced a painful smile to hide her feelings for the dreaded midnight hour soon to come. All around the girls was a party; a party to celebrate Asuna's fourteeth year of life. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun, her classmates were performing rituals in her honor, there was tons of laughter, cheering, and intense jubilation.

She really didn't know what was worse, knowing she only had a short amount of time, or knowing that and feeling the urge to cry out but not knowing how to tell people that come midnight, she would no longer be in their lives.

"I...uh...it's nothing," Ayaka gave her a stern look, she clearly didn't believe her. "Really," Asuna started again, "And this isn't like you either, why aren't we fighting like usual, you should be getting mad at me and starting arguements, call me mutant eyes or something," she gave Ayaka a worried look, "Are you sick or something?"

"Can't we just talk and enjoy each other's company, instead of fighting," Ayaka blushed before she even realized it the words slipping out of her mouth. She caught a glimpse of Asuna's face, it was probably just as red as her hair. This was her chance, Ayaka turned to face Asuna, moving a step closer. Gripping her juice box for dear life, she cleared her throat, "Asuna...I...well... I..think I should confess something ...I...l-l...

"Asuna-san!" screamed the child teacher himself, interrupted their prolonged stare, "Iinchou-san, Asuna-san, come on, let's take pictures for Asuna's birthday." He was jumping up and down, barely being able to control the excitement. Ayaka wore a defeated look, she swore if Negi wasn't so adorable she probably would have killed him for his bad timing.

"Come on, Negi-kun," Konoka said, appearring at his side. She had been watching close by until the right moment to intervene, if needed. Sometimes she just had a way of knowing. Konoka drug Negi off with her as Ayaka made a mental note to thank the girl.

Ayaka straightened herself up to her former stature. She again placed her attention on Asuna capturing her stare again by clearing her throat, "As I was saying... I ...uh...well...," she found it was almost just as hard to say it this time, but she was again interupted, but this time by Asuna, she put her finger up to Ayaka's lips.

"It's all right," Asuna blushed, "I understand, you can tell me when you're ready," Asuna gave her an innocent smile and turned to walk toward the girls setting up the camera. "For now, let's go take that picture."

Suddenly Ayaka felt a rush of dread, as she looked around the room, she noticed everything was becoming darker and fading away. Her classmates were dissappearing one by one and she felt if she didn't say this now, she would never have that chance.

"Asuna, I love you!" she shouted, grabbing said girl's wrist. Everything became distorted. She could faintly make out what sounded like someone calling her name, and Ayaka's last vision before waking up was the smiling face of crush and best friend.

"...ka-san, Ayaka-san, Iinchou-san!" Ayaka heard as she was shaken forcefully out of her dream. It was Negi who crouched down beside her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Huh, Negi-sensei, what's going on?" Ayaka asked frantically, grasping onto his arms for stability. Negi landed on his knees in front of the girl and fiddled with an object in his pocket. He pulled out a shiny, golden, stop watch.

"It's Cassieopia," he said answering Ayaka's confusing stare, "It's a time machine. We're going to do it, Ayaka-san, we're going to bring Asuna back to life." Ayaka stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"What..that's not possible, sensei. Asuna's dead, how would going back in time help?" she said in disbelief.

"But it is possible, though, if we can just go back," Negi stopped, seeing how hurt Ayaka was, "It'll work, I'm sure of it. Before Asuna...died..she told me the story of how ten years ago, she made a fateful pact with a demon, and we're going to put a stop to it," Negi smiled warmly at her, "What do you say, are you in?"

"Will it really work?" Ayaka sobbed. As ludicrous as the idea sounded, honestly she was out of ideas, ready to put her hope on a plan that might not work, but that's all she had.

"Almost definitely," Negi replied.

Ayaka stood up and while regaining her balance she heard voices behind them, she turned around and noticed that her whole 3-A class was standing there. Negi held out his hand for Ayaka, she grabbed his hand and followed him to join her classmates, _'I hope this works,' _she thought, _'I want her back so bad.'_

"Everybody ready!" Negi shouted as he held Cassieopiea high over his head and clicked the metal button on the side. The make-shift time-machine, pocket watch rattled in his hand and emitted a light. The light engulfed the whole class in a brilliant light. While she was spinning to wherever the watch took them, Ayaka realized that last part of her dream never happened, she was too shy to tell Asuna how she felt.

When the light dispersed the class found themselves awing at there surroundings. They were in what appeared to be a village, but everything was on fire, all the houses, the markets, and even people, Ayaka felt sick but where was Asuna at. She stared at the horror in front and begain to wonder if they were truly in the right place, then she heard Negi's voice in the far-off smoke, "Everyone over here!" Negi shouted.

Everyone ran full force, cautious in the black smoke not to run into fire or step on anything. when they cleared the smoke they saw their teacher standing and holding his staff out...just in case. But there was something odd about the picture, there was a little girl with red hair and bells tying in with her pigtails on her knees crying beside him. "Who's that sensei?" a voice called from the crowding girls, they were all trying to get a better look, but most just wondered what exactly was going on.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Asuna Kagurazaka, age four," Negi replied, "or Asuna-chan for short." Ayaka stared quietly at the girl, she didn't know what to think, she examined the girl. She had on a dirty, ripped up, dress and she was wiping tears out of her eyes to get a better look as everyone gawked at her like she was just some weird attraction. Ayaka was overcome with happiness, she just wanted to hug the little girl.

"Who're all these people?" the younger Asuna asked shyly.

"These girls...are your friends, Asuna-chan," Negi replied in his typical quirky British accent. Asuna stared awkardly through the group of girls. Tall, short, Chinese, Japanese, hyper, quiet, robot, and humans. Quite a unique bunch. Her eyes skimmed over and found herself staring at a tall, thin girl with blonde hair. She looked oddly familar.

"What are you all doing here?" Asuna cried, stepping slightly behind Negi's frame to hide her embarrassment.

"Asuna-chan," Negi started, smiling at her reassuringly, "We are going to save you." Asuna stared at him unsure, and her eye caught on Negi's ermine friend that crawled up to his shoulder.

"Now then," the fuzzy creature spoke with a raspy voice, "Let's get to work." The erimine jumped of his respected position and starting drawing on the ground. The end result was a shiny, glowing,...was it really... a Pactio circle set up around Negi.

"Kamo, what are you doing?" Negi asked knowing clearly what a Pactio was for.

"Simple Aniki," replied the ermine placing a cigarette in his mouth with the word 'chocolate' clearly printed on it, "You're going to need all the help you can get... now then... Anee-chan, it's your moment to shine...literally." Nodoka Miyazaki stepped foward, her bangs covering the florid blush taking over her face as she stepped into the light.

"Sensei, please allow me to be your partner," she smiled pulling her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes were closed as she tilted her head down to where she was only a few inches away from his face.

"Ah...Miyazaki-san, " Negi tried to say but was instead cut off when her lips brushed his. Ayaka watched in awe as Nodoka Miyazaki, the same Nodoka Miyazaki that was extremely shy and scared of anything resembling the male figure, was kissing their ten year-old teacher.

"Pactio!" Kamo shouted triumphiantly. The purplish light shined brighter than ever and a card fell down from out of no where. Nodoka broke her kiss and pulled away, her bangs again going back to the usual state. She blushed furiously as she bent down and picked up her Pactio card, then she looked up at Negi's stunned face and bowed.

"Thank you, sensei, " she said as she turned and ran back to the crowd of girls, showing off her prize.

No sooner did Nodoka return than Yue Ayase, the blue-haired, book and juice girl stood before him. She put her hands on his shoulders, "You know how I feel, sensei," she said as she plased a kiss on Negi's not-so-virgin lips. She thought about how a few days ago she expressed her feelings to him, purely accidently though, she wanted Nodoka to be happy, but she didn't mean to fall in love too. After her kiss she picked up her card, bowed, and trotted back to the group to show her winnings.

_'What's going on?'_ Ayaka thought,_ 'They kissed sensei and got cards for it, how does this help Asuna?' _

"Sensei!" shouted a random girl in the crowd, "You're a wizard, aren't you!"

"What?!" Negi denied, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please sensei, we've all known for a while, you're really bad at hiding it, there's just so much going on that can't be explained." Everyone laughed as Negi tried to explain, he spoke of his leaving of his home in Wales in order to finish his learning as a magician

He told them what the Pactio did for people who kiss him in it. He also told them the story of why they were here, ten years in the past in a burned up village with a four year-old Asuna. They were here to save her from a pact she made with a demon to safe her life.

_'I understand now,'_ Ayaka thought as she moved toward the Pactio circle. She reached Negi and got down on her knees, she put her hands on both sides of his face.

"Sensei, I know what I have to do," she said to him staring him in the eyes, she learned foward and stole a kiss from her teacher. The light shined brightly as Ayaka broke her kiss, recapturing his gaze, "Just as I thought, you're not the one who makes my heart beat faster, " Ayaka smiled at him, "So please allow me to help you save her," she finished as a brillant card fell in her lap.

**A/N: Another chapter down. We're getting to the good stuff. Stick around...**


	3. Chapter 3: Battles and Happiness

***We've reached the halfway point now, A great thank you goes out to all the people who are taking time to read my stuff, thank you so much! Well at the conclusion of Chapter 2, the battle is about begin, and everyone has gotten a chance to kiss Negi. Asuna and Ayaka's relationship is taking off soon, very tuned... **

**Ichiban Taisetsu**

_Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 3: Battles and Happiness**

"Wow!" Ayaka cheered, staring at her card that showed a picture of her in a really pretty dark purple dress, it also had many interesting Latin letters that she really didn't know the meaning of. Upon further observation, she realized she was wearing the actual dress she was idiolizing. She looked the beautiful fabric up and down, curious to where her other clothes were.

She was standing in the crowd of 3-A girls beside the first ones to receive their cards-Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki. They were admiring each others outfits and cards while waiting for the rest of the class to finish stealing their kisses from Negi. Ayaka spotted the four-year old Asuna, overcome with happiness, she walked over to the little red-head and knealt in front of her.

"Hiya," Ayaka smiled warmly at the girl, "We're here to save you." Ayaka held out her hand hoping the girl would come with her so they could finish this once and for all. Asuna wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "What are you crying about Asuna-chan," Ayaka asked. Asuna stared at Ayaka, the emotion started to fill up her eyes again as she choked back the feelings,

"Leave, you should all leave, this place is dangerous and I don't want anyone else to die because of me!" The little girl cried.

Ayaka threw her arms around the young girl and pulled her close to her, "It's not your fault," Ayaka comforted her, "Not at all." The younger Asuna cried into her shoulder, "It's j-just so... s-scary," Asuna mumbled.

"I know, I know, shh, it's all right, you're going to be all right now, we're going to save you, I'll make sure of it." Ayaka replied. They sat there for a few minutes so Asuna could regain composure. Ayaka stood up, wiping away Asuna's excess tears with her fingers.

"Who are you to me in the future," she asked Ayaka.

"I'm a..really good friend of yours, " Ayaka blushed, "You'll meet me soon, and just know that even though we fight and bicker a lot, that's just the way express our feelings." Ayaka gave her a wink and then glanced over her shoulder as Asuna stared at her dumbfoundedly. She watched as the last girl in class, Zazie Rainyday, finished her kiss with their sensei.

She directed her attention back toward Asuna. She gave her a quick hug and straightened herself deviantly. She grabbed Asuna's hand and lead her to Negi. He looked a little drunk off the thirty kisses he had just received. The girls who saw Ayaka walk up chuckled at the sight of her holding hands with Asuna, especially a cute, little four year old version. Ayaka threw them evil glances, knowing that she'd never live this down and that it looked awkward because she had a rather impetuous attitude, and most people didn't see the kind side of her, especially with the older Asuna, because everyone knew their favorite thing to was argue like mortal enemies.

"Sensei, as Class Representative, I'd like to help lead this class to a victory!" she announced when she reached Negi.

"Iinchou-san," Negi smiled and gave her a nod as he straightened himself up. He turned facing the rest of the class and cleared his throat, "Everyone, lend me your strength, and let's defeat these demons!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Some time later, after grueling battles and thankfully no major injuries or fatalities-except the demons, that is, the group felt stronger than ever. Suddenly, the ground starting shaking, and everyone directed their attention toward the huge fire that used to be a village. Then a gargantuan demon appeared, making the ground shake as he walked. He was extremely gruesome looking and must have been at least as tall and wide as Mahora Academy itself. This was the one that Asuna had made the fateful pact with. He headed toward the cliff where Negi and little Asuna stood as Negi finished off the last of the small demons with a fury of powerful wind magic.

"You won't win," he said with a rumbling voice, "The girl belongs to me and you can't stop our pact, I will have her life." Asuna hid behind the slightly taller Negi as he held out his hand to cast another spell.

"You will not have this girl, I'll put a stop to this, even it kills me," Negi shouted back at the demon.

"Stop!" came a voice form behind Negi and Asuna, "Don't you dare hurt Asuna-chan or Negi-sensei." It was Ayaka, who came running up to them, tired from running up the cliff but still staring angrily at the monster, not straying form her point. "You will not harm them, Asuna-chan has already gone through too much!" she finished throwing her arms out in front of Negi and Asuna.

The monster chuckled a low coldhearted rumble, "You won't defeat me," he said,"especially now." The monster closed his eyes and chanted something strange as Asuna started to disappear.

"What's going on," Ayaka shouted as Asuna reappeared at the monster's stomach, only visible from the waist up. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked lifeless.

"Asuna-chan!" Negi and Ayaka shouted in unison. Negi angrily threw his hand up to start a spell, "Sagitta magica..."

"Stop, Negi-sensei," Ayaka shouted, "Please don't hurt Asuna, that monster and she are connected, if you attack him, that'll be what he wants!"

Negi stared at Ayaka, then back at the demon. He thought about every spell he knew as the monster laughed maniacally, "You can't win!"

Negi smiled as he finally thought of a plan he held his arms out, as the demon stopped laughing, "NO, you lose! Asuna-chan, please remember us, remember how much you want to live, and how all of us care about you, remember Asuna, remember," he shouted.

Asuna's once dull eyes suddenlly became full of life again as she held out her hands in the same manner as Negi, suddenly Negi's staff appeared between them, Asuna gripping one end, Negi stepped foward grasping the other end as Asuna starting to glow and fell out of the demon's stomach. Ayaka stepped foward and caught her, and for that one instant, Ayaka sweared that Asuna gave her that same look of warm gratitude as she did the night before when Ayaka almost admitted how she felt for her. The monster let out a hideous yell as he started to break apart.

"It's all right now," he smiled, "It's all over," he said, after the monster finally dicipated. Asuna smiled warmly at him and then at Ayaka.

"So... I'm free now," she cried, glancing unsure at everyone, Negi answering with a sure nod.

"Well not quite," A voice interupted them. It was Satomi, the girl genous, and her assistant Chao walking toward them, "We still have to stop the pact, sensei, but thankfully we've invented a machine to do so, but it's back in our time so we need to head back as soon as possible." They headed off to round up the crowd as Negi and Ayaka faced Asuna.

"Well Asuna-chan, we need to be heading back now, but I know you're strong, you will grow up with an even happier life now," he stared at him and then at Ayaka.

Ayaka stepped foward and knelt down much like before, "Asuna-chan, don't worry, you won't ever be alone again, I promise you, you're such a wonderful person, and I'm so glad I could help you." Negi held up the make-shift pocket watch and time machine and hit the button on the side, "Goodbye for now, but not forever," Ayaka kissed Asuna's forehead as the enviroment starting to spin around them again, just one of the strange effects of Cassieopiea. Asuna started to cry as her friends slowly disappeared, but she knew she'd see them again one day.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Soon after, Asuna was found by Dean Konoe, the headmaster of Mahora Academy. He rescued her and took her to a place far away, where she shortly after started Elementary school, and then met her first friend, a short blonde haired girl, who started off their conversation with a fight...something about bells and mutant eyes.

**AN: Fin. Review if you please. Final chapter up next.**


	4. Chapter 4: Time and Kisses

***Well, this is the end of this story, please read and review. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. And now for... ...TADA..**

**Ichiban Taisetsu**

_Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 4: Time and Kisses**

"Happy Birthday to Kagurazaka Asuna!" the choir girls sang. Asuna looked around stunned, she couldn't believe it, she was back in the room they were throwing her fourteenth birthday party in. It was so unreal and strange effects of dejavu were starting to kick in bad. She looked around, almost frightened, unbeknownst to her that so many people cared and they were celebrating just for her.

"Now, let's hear a word from the birthday girl," Negi said walking up to Asuna, as if giving her full permission to speak, she looked at him then to the gathering crowd, they all became silent as Asuna tried to find the right words to say. Her legs were shaking, almost knocking her to her knees. Tears starting to form in her blue and green eyes, she held her hands up to her face, then yelled her silent plea.

"I...everyone," she started to cry, "Save me...everyone save me, I don't wanna die!." Eveyone looked stunned for a minute, but after all that happened, they just smiled and moved in to comfort her. Ayaka, who was standing close by in the corner, made it a priority to be the first one to hug Asuna. She wanted to so bad, but everyone crowded fast, so Ayaka waited patiently later for her turn. You know what they say, the people who don't step foward first, often care the most.

"Master, " Chachamaru said standing with her vampire master. They were off to the side, watching in silent amusement.

"Hmmp," Evangeline smirked to her robot partner, "It seems as though the time paradox has worked, but we've arrived two hours early,... it's fine though, after all, how the future changes depends on the woman," Evangeline smiled again at the red-head, then turned it quickly into a frown, like it wasn't suppossed to happen, "To think, all she has to say is one sentence to get all this support."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Midnight was closing in fast, and Negi took all the students and Asuna to the World Tree, where they set up the machine that would save Asuna from her fateful pact. It was a giant metal object with two platforms on the top and a ton of cords that were connected to a couple sets of computers. Behind the computers were Saotome Hikase and Chao Lingshen, the two smartest junior high schoolers in Mahora Academy. They were hurredly typing and setting up final adjustments on the machine.

"Is it ready?" Negi impatiently asked the girls.

"Yes, it's almost there sensei," Satome replied, "You and Kagurazaka-san should go ahead and take your places atop the machine." Asuna nodded and followed Negi up to her rightful place on the machine. She stood on the bigger one for the most magical energy. Negi held out his wand to concentrate his magic to Asuna.

"We need everyone's help," Saotome said watching the other twenty-eight girls in her class form a straight line across. Ayaka was one of the last girls on the end, and took her place next to Chizuru, holding hands with her and her other roomate, never taking her eyes off the Asuna.

As they held hands, they focused all their energy on Asuna. She felt a warm, radianting, glow under her as Negi reached out and held her hand. It was almost like she could feel the magic entering her body. Then, just as quickly as it started, it was all over. The World Tree's leaves began to glow purple and then all the purple leaves fell and flew in the wind, much like Cherry Blossoms.

Asuna turned around and stared at her classmates, then to Negi, "Is it over?" she asked.

Negi nodded at her, and began climbing down from the machine. He stood in front of the line of classmates. They were all looking at her as he replied, "Yes Asuna, you are free from your pact." She smiled and climbed down from the machine, as everyone cheered at the rest of their celebration.

The celebration didn't last much longer after that, everyone decided that sleep was probably the best route and they headed sluggishly back to their dorm rooms. Ayaka walked in the back of the pack watching Asuna's every step from a distance, she was waiting for her chance to talk to her, but Negi, that damn adorable brat, hadn't left her side since they got back.

She watched from the corner as they stopped in front of their room. Konoka and Setsuna were exchanging their goodbyes, when Asuna told Negi that she would like to be alone for a little while. He hesitated at first, then finally agreed to it. He gave her a quick pat on the arm and went to tell Konoka. Soon after, they all decided the best thing was to just stay in Setsuna's room since it was so late.

"I'll call you telepathically, when I've had some time to think," Asuna said watching her teacher and friends head down the hallway. When they were clear out of sight Asuna took in a deep breath and opened the door to her room with her key. She stepped in the dark room, and flipped the light switch on. Even though it was cold in the room, she took her uniform jacket off, and threw it on the couch in the center of the room as she sat down.

She brought her hands up to her face, she couldn't believe the day's events, she was still shaking uncontrollably from it all. She glanced over at the calender sitting on the table, her birthday and fateful day was still marked: October 22nd. She closed her eyes and began thinking of the days events. Then she realized she still had memories of what had happened when she was little, she never had them before, but now. She remembered Negi, her friends, the demon...and Ayaka. She opened her eyes quickly.

_'Did that really happen,'_ she thought remembering that Ayaka pretty much guard her the whole time, and then she remembered the last things Ayaka said to her and the kiss on the forehead.

Asuna blushed as she tried to shake the thought away, but to no avail. Nothing like that could ever happen between them, all they did was fight. But what if it did happen. She started to feel a headache coming on, so she finally decided to go talk to Ayaka about it. She walked to the door and as she started out she ran into someone.

"Ooh, sorry," Asuna said as she looked at the person she ran into. It was the tall, blonde-haired girl Asuna was just thinking about. "Oh, Iinchou." Asuna said shocked, and then her blush came back unwillingly. "I'm really sorry, I need to be more careful of where I'm going."

"That's okay, where are you off to?" Ayaka smiled.

"Uh...I actually was going to talk to you," Asuna replied, "well,..err..I guess since you're all ready here." Asuna turned to look in her room then back to Ayaka as if trying to figure out where they should go. Then, Ayaka pushed her gently into the room and closed the door behind her. Ayaka led Asuna to the couch and sat down, she patted the place next to her.

"I'm glad you wanted to talk to me, because I was on my way to talk to you, so I guess it all works out," Ayaka smiled as Asuna sat down on beside her. Ayaka stared at the pretty, younger girl. Asuna waved her hand in front of Ayaka's face.

"Hello, you know if you take a picture, it'll last longer," Asuna said jokingly.

"But why take a picture when you are really here in front of me," Ayaka said staring deeper at her crush, "It just feels so unusual, you're here and you're not...well... you know..."

"Dead," Asuna replied, "it's okay, you can say it. I've come to terms with what happened. I still have memories of all that happened, they're not perfect, but I remember the class, Negi,... those kisses you all gave him, and especially you. You were really brave and you helped save me countless times, no matter how scary the situation. It really means.. so much." Asuna finished.

She had tears forming in her eyes when Ayaka reached out and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Asuna close to her on the couch.

"I'm so happy that you're here," Ayaka said tightening her embrace, and she put her head against Asuna's, and gave her a quick kiss on the temple before continuing, "Do you remember at your party... the first time, I was trying to tell you something, but you told me that you understood and to tell you when I was ready?" Ayaka paused as she felt Asuna nod her head yes, "Well Asuna," she said putting her hands on her face, green eyes staring into unique blue and green eyes, "I'm in love with you."

Asuna's blush turned into a smile as she pulled Ayaka's face closer with her hands on the back of Ayaka's neck. Her lips barely brushed against Ayaka's to get her reaction. Ayaka was suprised at first and could've sworn her heart skipped a beat when she closed her eyes also and deepened their kiss. After a few more passionate kisses, Asuna broke it off and looked at her best friend.

"Even though we've fought since we've met and even if I had a pointless crush on Takahata, I know my true feelings for you too..., you're my best friend and I know I've loved you every since I met you, Ayaka," Asuna smiled, playing with the girl's blonde hair. Ayaka gave Asuna a quick kiss and wrapped her in an endless warm hug again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Negi and Konoka returned to their room, bright and early the next morning to get ready for school. Konoka quietly opened their door with her key and they proceeded in the dorm room.

"It's about time," Konoka said, smiling at the sight of her friends asleep, holding each other on the couch. She turned to look at Negi, "Well, what are you waiting for? They're gonna be late if you don't wake them up," she said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What?" Negi shouted quietly in his quirky British voice, "Why me?"

**A/N: Finished...Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


End file.
